1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe wrench that can be securely retained in a transverse direction to provide reliable engaging effect for two elongated members of the pipe wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe wrenches are usually used in daily life. Examples of pipe wrenches are shown in, e.g., U.K. Patent No. 15,057 to Barnes, Swedish Patent No. 62168, etc. These patents allow the two jaws of the wrench to be adjusted in the distance therebetween to fittingly grasp an object. Nevertheless, the two elongated members of the wrench cannot have secure engagement in the transverse direction, which may adversely affect the grasping effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,573 to Dace, Jr. discloses a set of slip-type pliers that also allows adjustment in the distance between the two jaws. Although a nut 30 is used to secure one elongated member with a slot defined therein to the other elongated member with guide channels defined therein, the engagement of the two elongated members in the transverse direction is still not reliable and thus adversely affects the grasping effect. In addition, the structural strength of the slotted elongated member is weakened due to provision of the slot. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design for pipe wrenches to solve these problems.